Utility pick up trucks have been traditionally used by plumbers, electricians, painters, roofers, lumberjacks, and similar artisans to hold and transport long materials, such as pipes, ladders, sheets of plywood, etc. A typical pickup truck includes a cab with a cargo flat bed rearward of the cab. The truck bed consists of a floor, front wall, two parallel longitudinal sidewalls, and a back tailgate that forms a cargo holding area. Although large cargo may be stored in a flat bed of such design, more cargo carrying space can be utilized if an overhead truck bed rack is employed to support cargo in a raised position above the truck bed.
Using a truck rack enables users to store items in the truck bed in addition to on top of the rack, as well as to stow long objects, such as lumber, which may be longer than the truck bed, and thus not being suitable to be hauled in the truck bed. Unfortunately, using a truck rack means that the user must be capable of reaching the level of a truck rack, which is typically well above the shoulder height of the user. Lifting heavy objects onto a truck rack is oftentimes too difficult for the user.
Moreover, pickup trucks are much more common on the road than in past years. Pickup trucks have traditionally been viewed as rugged utility vehicles capable of conquering any rough terrain and have been employed by craftsmen for some type of utility function; yet, in recent years, pickup trucks have experienced a surge in popularity and have become acceptable as passenger vehicles as well as utility vehicles. Pickup trucks account for over 20% of all vehicles sold in the US. Trucks have even become family vehicles; some complete with four doors and rear seats. Although once rugged, pickup trucks have been transformed into stylish vehicles for general use and, as a result, a need for increased carrying space has become just as important as retaining the capability of a utility truck function. Families find that they need more than just the space within a truck bed floor to place items. Running boards, tailgate protectors, attractive grilles, and mud flaps help to make a pickup truck more friendly for the average driver; and similarly, truck racks make packing in a truck that much more space effective for the average driver.
The relevant art shows an assortment of truck bed racks created in attempts to provide users with more space aside from that which the truck bed offers. However, these devices do not offer versatility, quick shoulder-level loading and unloading, auto folding, nor the ability to increase storage capacity beyond the length and width of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,472 that issued to Ronald G. Coffland on Jul. 11, 1995, shows a truck rack with foldable side rails for truck beds. Unlike the present invention, Coffland's device contains supporting cross bars disposed above the truck that do not provide a surface for resting luggage upon. In addition, Coffland's device cannot automatically raise stored goods as weight is disposed upon it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,264 that issued to Roger Miller on Apr. 29, 1986, is merely a fence type structure that follows the four sides of a truck bed. Unlike the present invention, Miller's device is incapable of shifting stored goods from an accessible loading position to a higher storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,458 that issued to Steven R. Burke on Sep. 13, 1988, shows a device unlike the present invention that is of a bulky configuration. Such a bulky configuration, resembling pigpen structures when attached to a pickup truck, cannot be removed without significant difficulty. Also, unlike the present invention, Miller's device is incapable of shifting stored goods from an accessible loading position to a higher storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,020 that issued to William D. Brown on May 1, 1979, shows a rack for a pickup truck with four corner posts supported by steel angled bed rails stretching the full length of the truck bed and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,630 that issued to Ron S. Berkich on Dec. 19, 1995, shows a truck rack that mounts to the bed of a truck, which includes components for adjusting the height and extent for supporting loads. Yet, unlike the present invention, these devices lack a hinge component, which will enable easy loading and unloading of cargo at a shoulder level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,127 that issued to Benedict A. Rossi, Sr. on Mar. 29, 1983, shows a rack comprising a set of upright posts supported by a horizontal base plate, yet unlike the present invention, this device is adapted to be installed solely in combination with a shell in the bed of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,540 that issued to William L. James on May 13, 1997, shows an adjustable rack mounted on small or midsize pickup trucks, yet unlike the present invention, this device contains a telescoping component that allows the rack to expand and elevate. Such racks utilizing a telescoping adjustment system often are less sturdy than racks containing single-pieced rigid members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,858 that issued to Brent A. Price on Apr. 19, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,945, show truck racks to be mounted on the top of truck beds; yet unlike the present invention, these devices are designed solely for holding bicycles above truck beds, and would not serve any function for stowing other larger objects such as lumber, pipes, etc.
Thus, there is a need for an invention that provides a truck bed rack that is convenient for loading, unloading, and securing cargo by providing side access at shoulder level. Further, there is a need for a device that moves loaded cargo to a higher position above the truck bed.